


That's My Girl

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Series: Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, coldwave, he had it coming, her name is lisa but don't call her that, mick and len are married with children, minor offscreen violence, mostly canon compliant, or well just the one child, she's just like her aunt lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: Principal White had learned the hard way last time Lisa Snart-Rory was called into his office that calling her father, Mr. Rory, up there to deal with her punishment was a terrible idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Mick Rory, criminal or not, is not the type of man that appreciates being called out of work by his daughter's principal because some cheeto-dusted boy twanged her bra strap and she punched him in the nose. That's why the principal calls the girl's other father, Leonard Snart, because certainly he would be more reasonable. 
> 
> aka we absolutely loved writing coldwave together the first time, so here's a little bit more for you guys to enjoy!

Principal White had learned the hard way last time Lisa Snart-Rory was called into his office that calling her father, Mr. Rory, up there to deal with her punishment was a terrible idea. He'd almost had to put a restraining order on him. It didn't take him long to realize that Mr. Rory was always less than pleasant to deal with. So, when Lisa had been escorted to his office with a scowl on her face this time, he'd made the wise decision to call her other father, Mr. Snart. Of course, he had to leave a message.

“Mr. Snart, this is Principal White at Central City High School. I have your daughter, Lisa Snart-Rory, in my office again. If you could, please arrive at your earliest convenience to discuss her punishment. We will be waiting."

“My name isn't Lisa, it's Mia," the teenager snapped, arms crossed over her chest and scowl still on her face. "I don’t understand why I’m even here, Principal White."

“You assaulted another student,” Principal White explained as he tried his best to stay patient with the girl.

“Assaulted? That asshole had it coming!" Mia seethed. She leaned forward in her seat so it was easier to stare Principal White down. "He shouldn’t have touched me!”

“And what’s your excuse for punching him for a second time?” He asked, his patience already growing thin, as it always did when it came to dealing with this particular student.

“Like I’m going to let him touch some poor innocent freshman," Mia grumbled, leaning back and crossing her arms over his chest once again. It made her look remarkably like her fathers. "My dads taught me better than that.”

Principal White rolled his eyes at that. “I'm sure he did, Lisa.”

“Don’t call me that," Mia snapped again, fuming. "My name is _Mia_.”

“I'm sure your other father will be here soon.”

“Ugh," Mia grunted. "Whatever.”

* * *

Neither had spoken a word or made a sound for fifteen minutes when there was a knock at Principal White's office door. His secretary cracked the door and poked her head in.

“Sir, Mr. Snart is here to see you,” she said, as peppy as always.

“Yes, of course," Principal White replied, sitting up straighter in his chair and making sure his tie was in place. "Please, send him in.”

The secretary stepped aside and Leonard Snart walked in, an unhappy frown on his face. He wasn't happy at all that he'd had to stop in the middle of planning a heist in order to go to the school and deal with Principal White when he was sure his daughter had done nothing wrong.

“Principal White," he drawled, settling into the chair next to his daughter, across the desk from Principal White. "What did Mia do that was so bad this time?”

“Mr. Snart," Principal White said in greeting. "Your daughter assaulted a student again. Twice.”

"Mhm," Leonard mumbled with a nod. “And what did he do to her to earn the assault?”

“Mr. Snart, are you insinuating that it was the other student's fault that your daughter attacked him?” Principal White asked, sounding utterly appalled at the insinuation. Leonard rolled his eyes and then let out a sigh, very obviously already done with this meeting.

“Mia,” he said, turning towards his daughter with a smile. “What did he do to you?”

“He tried to unclasp my bra during class," Mia quickly explained, her eyebrows furrowed in anger. "And _then_ he had the nerve to harass this poor freshman girl! So, I punched him in the nose. Twice.” She ended with a smirk, knowing that both her fathers would be nothing but proud of her.

“See, Mr. Snart, she admits to doing precisely what I told you,” Principal White jumped in with a triumphant smile.

“Are you trying to tell me," Leonard started slowly. He turned away from Mia to face Principal White, staring him down with one of his patented cold looks. "That some snot nosed little asshole put his hands on my daughter without her permission, and she's the one that's being punished for it?

“Umm, well,” Principal White faltered, looking down at his desk rather than face Leonard.

“That’s what I thought," Leonard snapped. He stood up from his chair, brushing imaginary dust off of his clothing. "Now, I will be leaving with my daughter, she will not be suspended or punished in any way, and you will deal with the boy that harassed her.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Snart.”

“Excellent. Now come on, Mia." He gestured to her. She jumped up, a bright and smug smile on her face.  "I’m sure your father will love to hear all about this.”

Without another word, they left the room, leaving Principal White to slump down in his chair, a terrified expression on his face. He resolved to only ever call Mr. Rory in the event of Mia landing in his office again, as he was much less scary than Mr. Snart.

* * *

Mick was waiting on them when they got home from getting ice cream and hour or so later.

“Heard you decked some kid at school today, Mia,” he said, holding his arms out for her to hug him.

“Sure did, Papa,” Mia explained happily, wrapping her arms tightly around her father's shoulders. "Twice!"

“That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find us on Tumblr! We're both open to any prompts you want to throw our way! 
> 
> Reed: [scoficld](http://scoficld.tumblr.com/)  
> Sydnie: [spectrasydniescope](http://spectrasydniescope.tumblr.com/)
> 
> We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
